Assassin's Creed: The Clone Wars
by hero101
Summary: Richard has been sent to the Galaxy Far Far Away as He teams up with your familiar Star Wars the Clone Wars Characters


**This is after Assassin's Creed: Land before. Enjoy the Story.**

**S1 Ep 2: Enter the Clone Wars.**

* * *

Great Valley. 4-24-19.

The Life in the Great Valley has became a Great Amusement Park. Well not with Rides except for one: A Bullet Train that has been turned to a Electric Train that moves by slow or medium speed.

The Human Children were having some Fun with the Dinosaur Children as they play the Old Games what they play and the Games that Human Kids like play. So they play a Game called Tag.

Littlefoot is it. So He goes after Cera who he knows that she's the slow one. Mr. Three-Horn is starting to like Humans when the Kids ask him to rid on his back. He can only carry up to 6 at a Time. and would you know it, He was laughing and having the Time of his Life.

Grandpa had never his seen Topps having this much Fun since they we Kids. So Grandpa was laughing for the fun of it. Jane with Tarzan now is teaching about life and harmony. The Professor is now studying Dinosaurs of their reacts to Humans and a Green Light.

But where is Richard?

Richard is having his Fun as he patrols the Valley with his Parkour as being an Assassin. Right now, Richard is no longer the Only Assassin in the the Valley or the Earth. There are people who can do parkour and are like Assassins.

* * *

The Rules of the Assassins are Simple:

The Creed mainly emphasized three simple moral tenets that focused on ensuring a successful mission, mastery of emotions, and the safety of the Brotherhood.

_Stay your Blade from the Flesh of an Innocent._ "I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent".

The goal of the Assassins was to ensure peace in all things. The Assassins believed that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who did not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Assassin Order itself. It also prevented them from achieving their higher purpose, as a precise killer instead of an indiscriminate butcher.

_Hide in plain sight._ "Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd".

Be unseen. The Assassins' aim was to get close to their target stealthily and escape just as quickly. In more ancient times, Assassins aimed to perform ostentatious, awe-inspiring assassinations, usually in public.

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._ "Its meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us – direct or indirect".

The actions of one must never bring harm to all. If an Assassin failed in his or her duty, and was captured or chased, he or she must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it.

_The Blind Ironies._ "Do we bend the rules in service to a greater good? And if we do, what does it say of us?".

1\. The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder.

2\. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules.

3\. The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves.

Though seemingly hypocritical, the ironies did not undermine the Assassins' cause. Rather, they demonstrated the way in which they embraced contradiction, "that one may be two things – opposite in every way – simultaneously.". Another core part of the Creed is the importance of knowledge, which allows one to learn and advance.

_The Maxim._ "Our Creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise".

The Maxim commanded the Assassins not to be free, but to be wise. "Recognize that Laws do not arise from divinity, But Reason".

_Penalty for Disobedience._ On most occasions, the breaking of one or more of the tenets of the Creed led to the execution of the involved Assassin, though there have been exceptions. Before the restructuring of the Order, Levantine Assassins were known to take their own life if necessary rather than compromise the Brotherhood.

Last But not least.

_The Finger Cut._ I know that this is suppose to be the Wises to be a True Assassin. But now Richard change it with something New. To be a True Assassin without losing a Finger is to cut your Palm and make a tight grip for the Blood to drop in a Sacred Stone Table.

The Oath:

Where other Men blindly follow the Truth, Remember. Nothing is True.

Where other Men are limited by Morality or Law, Remember. Everything is permitted.

We work in the Darkness to serve the Light. We are Assassins.

* * *

Richard with Blue Pants, Grey and White Shoes, and his Grey and Red Sweater was now heading over to his Grandfather named: Longneck. Grandpa Longneck found Richard when he was a Infant of a Plane Crash during the Time of the Dinosaurs 65 Million Years in the Pass.

This is now after the 3 Movie of the Great Giving. The Great Valley's Water had dried up because of the Last Earthquake made a Rock Dam blocking the Water. So Littlefoot, Richard and his Friends along with the Grownups save the Valley by unblocking the Dam after fighting some Velociraptor Sharpteeth.

So Richard climbs up to a Branch of a Tree that Grandpa was eating. "Hey Grandpa" said Richard, "Hello Richard. Hows your Day?" Grandpa asked, Richard: "Ah it got slow for awhile and decided to visit my Favorite Old Man". Grandpa shook his head with with silliness, "You never change since you were 7 back then".

Richard: "(Chuckled)". Voice: "Look Out!". The 2 turned to the Voice on the Left as a Rocket with a Teenager holding on was head towards Richard. Richard tries to reacted but to late as He was caught by the Rocket and the tree Branch was switched with the Teen.

Tourist: "Oops. Sorry about that!" He said as then he turns to see Grandpa glaring at him and then goes after Richard. The Rocket was losing control as Richard now the One holding on is flying all over the Valley left and right, up and down.

Then some scientist showing a new machine to the Kids as he opens it and the rocket with Richard flies in to the Portal, "Oops".

Grandpa is shocked as he is all White as He tries to follow. But then something grabbed his back Leg and Grandpa falls to the ground. It was Topps stopping Him and pulls Grandpa away, "Don't be a Fool, Longneck".

Topps looked at the Scientist, "Where did you send Him?". The Scientist look at the Portal Machine, "Out there in the Big Unknown". Scientist Girl: "We have more Important Concerns right now! Pull the Lever Kronk!".

Scientist Boy pulls a Lever as a Big Cart rolls and scoops up Grandpa and Topps as they roll through the Valley and when lift in the Air, Topps: "WRONG LEVER!". [CRASH! WOMAN SCREAMING!]. Grandpa: "I'm blaming that Man and the Teen for this", Topps: "Noted".

* * *

Star Wars the Clone Wars Universe.

Republic Base, Christopsis.

The Portal and spat out Richard in a Hallway and then it closes. The Boy gets up and turns around. "Littlefoot? Grandpa?". He was alone in a New Place. Richard checks if he still have weapons.

He only has his Hidden Blade and the Hook Blade. So he looks around and walks forward outside.

* * *

This is the episode of Hidden Enemy. Anakin and Obi-Wan left the Base to find out how they got info on the Ambush. But they left Commander Cody and Captain Rex in Charge to find the Traitor.

They only found out that One of their Brothers of Identical Clones is feeding information to the Droids.

Cody and Rex are at the Command Center. Rex: "R2's found something", Cody: "What is it? Is it the Traitor?", Rex: "I'm not sure, Maybe", Cody: "What did you find?", Rex: Wave link interference, Spotting. Day to Day you wouldn't even miss it".

R2: "(He is Correct)". Cody: "What?", Rex: "It's the Pattern. It's coming out of one Terminal of the whole sector. That a Look".

Rex gives a Pad to Cody to read it, "Hmmm. Slick's Barrack. It's the Only one that's active", Rex: "Yeah. Slick's not gonna be happy", Cody: "No he's not. But if one of ours is giving away our intel. We have to find Him and short this out".

Then a beeping sound goes off as a Anomaly is detected. "I'll take care off this. You will find the Traitor" said Cody as he heads off to find the Anomaly.

Richard is walking for minutes as he lost his way out, "Great. Now What?" said Richard as he was thinking.

"Hey You!" said a Voice. "Huh?", Richard turns to a voice as a Man in a White Armor with Orange or Yellow Themes.

"What are you doing here. No Civilian is allowed here" said Cody as he is looking at the Boy. Richard has to Lie or face Him.

Richard: "I don't live here on this place and I just recently visiting this City". Cody then thinks he's in a different planet.

Cody: "Wish you hadn't. This World is almost control by Droids". Richard was confused, "Droids? What's that?".

Cody react as the Boy had never heard of the Clone Wars. Richard turns, "I better get going. See Ya". Richard walks off.

Then Cody then walks over to him, "Hang on. How about you come with me?". "Uh, Okay" said Richard as he follows the Commander.

"So what is happening here?" Richard asked, Cody: "The Republic was at War with a Group called the Confederacy and Independent Systems. But We called them Separatist. Right now we have a Traitor giving Intel of our plans to them".

Richard never heard about Republic or this CIS. But if this Traitor is getting them killed. So, Richard: "How can I help?".

Cody was surprised when the Kid is offering help from him. "You can do that? We don't have anything to return".

Richard: "Nah. I'm always happy to help anyone in need. I can even might help find the Traitor for you faster".

Cody thinks that this kid can find the Traitor faster. "Come on then" said Cody as he and Richard head towards the Barracks.

Rex has already interrogated most of them men and is not to a Clone name Chopper. Slick: "Chopper were all Brother. But how we ever betray us?".

The talking stops when Cody walks in, "Welcome back" said Rex. Cody: "I think we found a solution on finding the Traitor,... Sort of".

Cody turns as a 17 Year Old Boy in a Grey Sweater walks in. He then looks at the Clone. But he is also using Eagle Vision.

The Clones are All Blue,... Except for One Clone that is Red. "There he is" said Richard as he pointed at Slick.

Slick: "Maybe it's best that we wait till the Jedi would come back to discuss this". Richard's Fist clinch as Cody saw it too. Meaning the Boy is telling the Truth.

Cody then looks to Slick. "Sargent. What do you mean: Till the Jedi come back. How did you know the Jedi were gone?".

The Clones were glaring at Slick. "I wish you hadn't notice that, Sir" said Slick as he punch Cody and elbow hit Chopper.

Then he tries to escape,... he has to go through Richard. Instead of hitting the Boy, Richard use his Hook Blade to grab the Armor while his left arm blocks the Attack.

Then Richard lifts off the floor and spins clock wards around the back and the Hook Blade latch on to Slick as Richard flings the Clone 5 Feet Away to Him and lands hard.

Then Richard picks Slick up and counter clockwise throws Him to the Wall and knocks him out hard. Knocking the Clone Sargent cold.

Believe what they saw. That Boy defeated the Clone with on Only Seconds. Rex: "Nice Moves". Cody: "Where did you learn to do that?".

Richard: "This isn't my First Time doing this. As for Him, He's going to face Justice". They couldn't agree more.

Rex now holding Slick with cuffs, "I think Freedom's gonna have wait". Cody looked at him disappointment as the Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walks in to see who is the Traitor.

Obi-Wan: "Slick. It was you?". Rex: "He almost got away with it, Sir". Anakin: "You couldn't be a Greater Disappointment. How could you do this to your Brothers?".

Slick: "Hmm. Only a Jedi would say that. We were only as Slaves. We did your bidding. We serve at your whim. We could've did so much more".

Rex: "The only way to it is to turn to the Separatist". Slick: "I,... I love my Brothers. But you were blind to see it. I was making a Blow for All Clones!".

Cody: "If you love your Brothers. You wouldn't put them all at risk. You betray every one of Us. Take Him to lock up".

Two Clones took Slick away to lock up. "Were You able to Salvage the Weapons?" Obi-Wan asked if the Weapons in the Depot were destroyed.

Cody: "No. It would be if we never catch him fast. But He did". Cody turned to Richard, who is leaning to the wall.

Obi-Wan: "Oh?". Richard: "Names Richard. How you doing?". Anakin just wave. "Maybe You can help Us in a small fight. Because there are over a Thousand Droids coming their way here".t

The Boy nodded yes. "Well about that. I found Slick's Bombs and,...". The 4 looked at him.

Droid Base.

The Droids were getting Ready to Move. Until they hear a sound that is like a Bomb. Droid: "Uh-Oh".

BOOM!

The Bombs exploded from all around the 1000 Droid Army is now to 570 Army. Plus Half of their Tanks and Octoterra Droids are gone.

Back at Base.

Richard grin with Good Evil. "You rigged them to explode in their Lines?" Anakin asked. Cody nor Rex has seen this coming.

It seems that this Boy is resourceful on these kinds of situations, "I tried. But it was funny". Anakin rolled his Eyes.

"Well since you be stuck here with Us. How would like to join the 212nd?". Richard was surprised, "You mean that?".

"What are you doing?" said Anakin questioning his Master. "Looks like you'll fit right in, Kid" said Cody. Richard smiled.

A Few Days later. The Droids Army was defeated. General Loathsome is captured, Master Yoda's Fleet Arrives and Anakin now has a New Padawan Learner name Ahsoka Tano.

Yoda asked the 2 Jedi to rescue a Hutt name Rota. He was been captured by some Bad Guy and Jabba the Hutt will give the Route pass Hutt Space to the Outer Rim Space for his Son's Return.

As Obi-Wan is sent to discuss terms about Jabba's Son. He is located on a planet called Teth. For Cody and Richard. They have to wait for Obi-Wan's respond.

So when this is going on. Richard and Cody are in the Mess Hall of a Jedi Venator Cruiser.

Cody was asking Me of the Weapons He used on Slick. Richard showed Cody his Hook Blade and his Hidden Blade.

Cody: "It's amazing you can make something like this", Richard: "Yeah. These 2 are the First Weapons I ever made. I only used them in fights or to sneak around or climbing".

Oh Yeah. Richard also explain where he came from, Cody: "I heard of raised by Parents. But I never of being raised by animals that were suppose to be extinct".

Richard: "Grandpa Longneck found me when I was little. So I never got to knew my Real Family was. But Hey, He's the only one I look up to".

Cody: "So lets get the Story Right. You live in a Planet called Earth. But this Planet is not in our system". Richard nodded.

Cody: "But then some guy with a Rocket and a Guy opened a Portal that sent you here and you have no way back?". Richard nodded No.

"Well that somes it up a bit" said Obi-Wan walking in the Mess Hall. "General Kenobi. Hows your talk with the Hutt?".

"The Hutt is making terms to both sides in favor of rescuing Rota for the Passage with Hutt Space" said Obi-Wan.

"So this Count Dooku is trying to frame the Jedi for the capture of Jabba's Son?" Richard asked.

Obi-Wan: "In a way. Yes. The Hutts controls the Territories of the Outer Rim that would give Us the advantage against the Droids and Dooku".

Richard: "and Anakin?". Obi-Wan: "Anakin is in trouble as the Monistairy on Teth is under attack. We're going down there to aid Him off the Planet".

Richard retracts the Hidden Blades and stand up, Cody too, "What are we waiting for? Let's do it". Obi-Wan smirks.

A Day Later.

The Obi-Wan's ship is in orbit and Obi-Wan in his Fighter takes the lead with some fighters, while Richard and Cody lead the Gunships to battle.

An hour has pass as Obi-Wan calls in, "Cody send the Gunships down". "Roger that" said Cody as he orders the Gunships to go as the 2 get on the Last Gunship.

On the Gunship, Cody takes out a DC-17 Pistol and gives it to Richard, "Just in case" said Cody. The Gunships now hover over the courtyard.

Cody and the Clones sip-line down to the ground as for Richard, He jumps off the Gunship by Leap of Faith as he lands on a Spider Droids as the Assassin punchers the Spider with the Hidden Blade.

Then Richard jumps off and lands with a roll as the Spider falls and dies. Then he goes to the nearest B1 Battle Droid and then use the Pistol with the right arm and the Hidden Blade in the left arm to cut them to pieces.

The B2 Super Battle Droid aims at the Boy. But the Young Assassin is clever as he goes to the next B1 and goes behind it and use the Droid as a Shield.

Richard learned this when he had another Dream back home where a Assassin named Conner use other Soldiers as Human Shields against Gunfire.

Then Richard goes to the B2 fast and cuts it's torso clean as it falls in two. The Young Assassin continues the Fight with Slashing, Shooting and taking cover behind Droids from blaster fire.

Soon after the Leader of this attack Assajj Ventress rides off a Vulture Droid and before leaving sees the Human Boy taking down Droids left and right making this Battle end faster by blaster and blade.

Richard behind Droid cover again and then rushed at the 2 B1s as he stabs them simultaneously back and forth and then use the pistol to shoot a coming B1 Droid.

She was impressed by his skills. Even a Jedi might not do that. Then she returns to her Munificent Frigate and leaves the system.

After the Battle. Richard destroyed 139 Droids,... and now 140 from the Droid sneaking up and being stabs by the head.

Rex: "Not bad Kid. You may be a Better Jedi then a Soldier". Richard nodded No, "I'm just a Ordinary Assassin, who wants to scraps some Droids" He said as the Boy aims the pistol at the last Droid standing and fell down.

"141" said Richard as he walks away. Rex chuckled, "Show Off". Obi-Wan was impress by Richard's fighting out there in the Courtyard.

"You have learned a lot. You might be a good commander" Obi-Wan trolls, "Don't push it, Sir" said Richard as only Cody is his Commander.

One Day later.

Jabba's Son has return to him as the Jedi finds out that being exposed by Senator Padme Amidala. Jabba's Uncle Ziro is responsible by taking Rota with a little help from Count Dooku.

By the Favor of Jabba. He now opens the Hutt Space to the Republic to pass by.

Separatist Providence Class Flagship: Invisible Hand.

Ventress may fall in her mission to kill the young hutt. But she did report her find on the Human Boy with skills and weapons that are not of this world or galaxy.

"This is intriguing. This Boy's skill is may not of Jedi. But of something else" said Dooku. The Dark Lord Sidious is there to listen about the Boy on Teth.

General Grievous thinks it a Joke, "Don't make me laugh! This Fleshling can't fight like a Jedi" He said.

"This is what I have from the Battle by the Spider Droid" said Ventress as she shows a Holo Video.

the Human Boy taking down Droids left and right making this Battle end faster by blaster and blade.

Richard behind Droid cover again and then rushed at the 2 B1s as he stabs them simultaneously back and forth and then use the pistol to shoot a coming B1 Droid.

Then the holo video stops there.

The Members were impress by this Boy's Fighting Skills. Viceroy Gunray: "I am surprised of what he can do. But I would also fear that he might be a threat to Us".

The Viceroy is correct. "We will deal with him soon enough. Either He joins Us,... or Die" said Sidious.

Back on the Resolute.

Richard is showing Obi-Wan how good he can be as he give the Boy Clone Troopers as volunteers to his skills.

The Clones role is to take down Richard and Richard has to survive under 2 minutes. Richard will need to use anything to defeat 100 Clones.

He got to 32 and still fighting. Richard dodges, hits, and beats the Clones one by one. Richard intends to not kill the Clones. But uses the Hidden Baldes to break their defense.

1:13, Score: 65%.

Richard goes faster and careful. One wrong move in flow motion and he lost 10 seconds.

0:63, Score: 89%.

Then Richard use a Double Combination Blow as Clones of 2 goes down one by One and lands the Final Strike on the Last Clone.

0:23, Score: 100%.

Anakin: "Impressive, Most Impressive". Obi-Wan: "You clearly mastered the strength of timing and discipline". Richard: "I had my time from home".

Then R2 comes in with news, Anakin: "What is it R2?". R2: "(I detected a Transmission from Subspace Frenqency in WIld Space)".

Richard: "What did he say?", Cody: "He said that He's detected a Transmission from Subspace Frenqency in WIld Space". Anakin: "Punch it through Buddy". R2 hooks himself to a nearby terminal to connect with the sensors.

He shows the Transmission in the Holo Projector. But it was only show only on audio.

Transmission: "Hello. Richard. Are you there?".

Richard: "It couldn't be?". Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other as does the Boy know who it is.

"This is your Grandfather. I'm trying to contact you with a Gadet that lets me try to talk to you. I lost you from some people's foolishness. Now I'm trying to find you and get you home. I can't bare to lose you. I hope this Message will find you. This is Grandpa Longneck from Planet Earth. Signing Off.

Be a good boy now, Richard. I love you".

End Transmission.

Richard couldn't believe it. He's trying to find him. But Grandpa is deep in Wild Space and the Republic would never go out that far with the Clone Wars going on.

Then Richard walks to the wall and pounds on it with his fist. BANG! The Jedi felt frustration from the Boy.

Anakin has other Ideas, "R2. Do you have the Signal of the Source of the Transmission?". R2 brings out a Map of a Galaxy from Far Away. This Galaxy is Far, Far, Away deep in Wild Space. "I assume that you have a plan to get the Boy home?" said Obi-Wan questioning his Former Padawan.

"More like an Expedition to find this Galaxy and this Planet Earth" Anakin. "I agree with General Skywalker. With this Galaxy and a New Hyperspace chart there as we go along. We can Re-Enforce our Fleet and our Army in our War with the Separatist".

Then All of them agreed to go ahead with this Idea. But First hey need to get permission from the Council to approve this.

At the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Richard tells the Idea about going into Wild Space to find Earth While R2 shows the Solar System in the Holo-Map. Mundi: "Are you sure, Boy? Earth is unkown to Us that we don't know about the Planet".

Richard: "I do. I live and grew up on that Planet for Years". Shaak Ti: "Still We don't know what this Local reacted to outside Invaders".

Anakin: "That's why I'll assemble a Team to go to Earth and see how it looks like". Obi-Wan gets up from his Chair. "I'll go with you". Anakin: "What. You don't trust Me?". Obi-Wan: "Too Much. That's what's worries Me".

So the Council decides to allow this on One Condition: This trip to Earth will never be mention to no one nor the Chancellor. But the Jedi Anakin, Obi-Wan, Richard, R2-D2 and Cody will use the Twilight to Earth.

"I take it would be a pleasant journey?" said Obi-Wan as Anakin nodded. "R2. Do you have the Signal in the Navi-Computer?" Anakin asked as R2 puts in the concordance in the Navi-Computer for Lightspeed.

Except Anakin has other plans besides Lightspeed. "Hang on. Were going to into Light Speed" said Anakin pulls the Red Lever.

"Anakin, Wait! that's the Ludicrus Speed Lever!" said Obi-Wan as Everyone on board the Twilight reacts as the Ship jumps into Hyperspace, Super Fast.

All Crew Members holds on tightly as the goes past Ridiculous Speed and then goes right Ludicrus Speed. The Twilight is now covered in Plad.

The Ship is zooming across the Unknown reaches of Wild Space to Earth while gathering records of planets they'll pass by.

"This is your Fault for installing that Ludicrus Speed Engine!" said Obi-Wan blaming on Anakin. Anakin: "It was a Good Deal!".

Then soon. The Twilight stops at the Earth's Orbit. Richard was paralyzed from that Ludicrus Speed Adventure.

Cody unclinch the chair and starts to get dizzy, "I'm gonna throw up" He said as Cody goes to the Med Room.

Obi-Wan: "Don't you ever do that Again", Anakin getting to be sick too, "You, Oh!,... Got it". R2 beeps and chirps as he tells everyone that we are here to Earth in the Solar System.

They got their act together as everyone looks at the back hanger view of Earth. Like Naboo, It's Green and Blue. But it has 7 continets on the Planet.

Anakin: "Activate Jammers and Cloaking Device and we will be Invisible to the Surface". The Twilight decloaks in space and then flies down to the Atmosphere to the Location of the Transmission to a Giant Creater near Los Angeles, California.

The Ship land in the Creator in a Meadow where no one is around. Richard got outside of the Ship and breathes the Fresh Cool Air.

The rest goes out of the ship too. "Welcome tot Great Valley". Obi-Wan and Anakin looked around. This Valley is green and calm filled with Giant Animals.

"You live here?" said Anakin. Richard: "I was born here too. Grandpa raise Me like his own". The Jedi looked at each other.

Then all the Sudden a Familiar Rocket comes at Richard and this time dodges it and used the DC-17 Pistol to destroy it.

BOOM! Anakin: "Nice Shot".

Richard uses his Eagle Vision to find 2 Teenagers planning to launch another rocket at Him like they want him dead.

The Boy rushes at them as the trouble makers runs away. But you know what happens when crossed a Assassin.

Targets get hunted down like that in Seconds. They got out to a Field as a Triceratops was waiting for them.

"Were you making a racket again, Boys?" said Topps as he glares at the 2. Before they spoke, Richard jumps out of the Trees and lands on the 2 Brats.

Topps was surprised when Richard appears right in front of him. Richard: "Why did you tried to kill Me?".

"We wanted to get rid of you to make our fun legal to wreak havoc on everyone" said Teen 1. Teen 2 scoffs as their party was ruined by a Boy that is a Good Guy.

"What's going on here?". Topps and Richard looked at an Old Apatosaurus. "I said that no Rockets are to be launch in here, or,... Why Richard?".

Richard would never forget a face like Grandpa forever, "I'm back Grandpa" said Richard. Grandpa lowers his head, "I'm so glad that your safe and sound. I would never forgive myself if anything happen to you".

"I had a little help from some new friends" said Richard as he shows Grandpa people that are not of this world. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, This is my friend Anakin Skywalker. I believe this Boy belongs to you?".

Grandpa nodded, "Why yes. I wanted to say thank you for returning him to Me. You must be tired from a Trip". "Yes,... It was a pleasant trip" said Obi-Wan as he looks to his Reckless Padawan.

"With your permission. We would like to study this planet for our data banks?". Longneck was confused on Data Banks and looks at his Human Grandson. "Yeah, I got some explaining to do" said Richard.

So as Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and R2 do their Free Roam of the Great Valley interacting with the Locals. Richard and Grandpa sat down to talk of what happen when I was gone.

Grandpa: "So you in a different galaxy that is involve in a War?". Richard nodded, "Because of that I came home with these guys. They never been to here before". the 2 look to our guests.

Obi-Wan was fascinated as the Children plays. Anakin seems to join on the fun. Cody is just watching the amusement and R2 was wander around the Valley to Gather Data of the Great Valley and Human history here on Earth.

Grandpa chuckled, "Well at least these Guest are something to be a Example". Richard chuckled too.

Soon Obi-Wan and Anakin begins to leave the Planet with some souvenir and data and as promise to have Richard back. During this whole trip, The Twilight made a Hyperspace lane that takes the Trip a Month from their Galaxy to Earth.

So Anakin gives Richard some tech that he'll might get it to work. "Take care Kid" said Cody as he saluted. Richard: "Don't get into trouble, Now". Cody chuckled.

So the Twilight begins to go up and then goes up to the Skies. "I'll see them again" said Richard as he looks at the Scarp they left behind as the Boy has an Idea.

A Week passed as Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2 and Cody returns to their Galaxy and on Coruscant in the Jedi Council Room. Windu: " You had done well at your mission to Earth as we now have more Allies there".

Obi-Wan: "Yet we need to keep this to ourselves. This Planet cannot be involve with our War". Plo Koon: "Indeed. The Separatists or the Senate will start to fight over of the Earth's resources and control of the Planet".

Anakin: "So we all agreed to never show this World or that System to no one but us?". The Council all agreed to keep Earth from their War.

The End

* * *

To find out more on Assassin's Creed Series. Visit /hero101. Next Time.


End file.
